


Becoming A Family

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Baby Yevgeny, Child Abandonment, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Divorce, Established Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: The story of how Ian became Yevgeny's father.





	Becoming A Family

The morning started out pretty normally for the recently reconciled couple; Mickey woke up to Ian littering his pale body with sweet, chaste kisses as the brunette slowly joined the waking world. "Morning, baby." Ian whispered against Mickey's chest when those beautiful blue eyes finally opened.

"Mornin'. Come up here." Ian happily obliged, crawling up his boyfriend's body until they were laying face to face, noses touching, and eyes locked. Mickey smiled when he looked up at the gorgeous, vibrant green eyes in front of him. "How long you been up?" Mickey asked, running his hands down the redhead's muscular back.

"Don't know. Hour maybe?" Ian replied, unsure of how long he spent watching the brunette sleep peacefully next to him. "Kinda just watched you sleep for awhile." Ian admitted.

"Fuckin' creep." Mickey teased, smiling sweetly at his beautiful boyfriend. "Gonna kiss me or just stare at me all mornin'?" He challenged, raising one of those expressive eyebrows. Ian leaned down, connecting their lips in a short, chaste kiss. "That's not a fuckin' kiss, Gallagher." Mickey pouted.

"It is, actually." Ian replied.

"Give me a real kiss, asshole." Ian complied, leaning down to kiss Mickey's full lips with more passion, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Better?" Ian asked playfully, nipping at Mickey's bottom lip.

"Yes. Thank you." Mickey teased, pulling Ian down to lay fully on top of him. "Kid still sleepin'?" Mickey asked in a low whisper. Svetlana had asked the boys to keep Yevgeny the night before-which ruined Mickey's plan to have his boyfriend fuck him into the mattress-and the boy was still quiet, meaning he was probably still out like a light.

"Yeah. He sleeps like a fuckin' rock; just like his dad." Mickey jabbed Ian in the ribs, causing the taller man to laugh. "He's so fuckin' beautiful." Ian said with a beautiful serene expression on his face. "Looks just like you."

Mickey looked over at his son, sleeping peacefully in his crib and felt more at ease than he ever had; he had his beautiful son, the man he loved, and a pretty fucking good life. Mickey let out a contented sigh, kissing Ian's forehead as the two watched the boy sleep.

"Da? Een?" Yevgeny sleepily called, opening his bright blue eyes to look at his father and pseudo step-father.

"Hey, buddy." Ian said cheerily, standing up to lift his second favorite Milkovich out of his crib. "Wanna cuddle with Ian and your daddy?" Yevgeny nodded, smiling at the redhead holding him. Ian smiled, laying the boy on his father's chest. "I'll make some coffee." Ian muttered, kissing both his boys on the head.

Ian made his way into the kitchen, smiling to himself at how amazing his life had been over the past three months; he'd gotten his man back, become a little family with his boyfriend, his son, and-oddly enough-his boyfriend's wife, and even been allowed to keep Yevgeny alone when he was off work and the boys' parents were working. Ian started working on making coffee when he noticed several envelopes on the kitchen table, one with his name written on it. Curious, Ian sat down and opened the envelope.

_"Orange Boy,_

_You love husband and my Yevgeny with your whole heart. I am thankful for that, and know you will take care of my boys. I want you to love my Yevgeny like he is your own, and to marry Mickey, one day. You are a good man, Ian. Thank you for loving my boys. Take good care of them._

_I love you,_

_Svetlana."_

Ian stared at the letter for a moment before looking down at the content of the envelope; adoption papers. She wanted him to adopt Yevgeny? And where the hell was Svetlana?

"Ian? You okay?" Mickey asked when he walked into the kitchen with Yevgeny on his hip. "What's that?"

"Letter from Lana... And adoption papers." Mickey sat down beside Ian, looking over the letter, eyebrows furrowed.

"This shit sounds like she's takin' off." He said before spotting an envelope with his name on it.

_"Mickey,_

_You were not great husband to me, but you are a good father to our Yevgeny; you love our boy, and will take care of him. I am going home to Russia, and am leaving Yevgeny here with you, because he will have a good life with you and Orange Boy. I just ask that you and Orange Boy tell him I loved him, and left him because he will have a better life in America than he would in Russia._

_Please take care of our sweet boy, and have a happy life with Ian._

_I love and will miss you,_

_Svetlana."_

"She left; went back to Russia. Bitch fuckin' left her son!" Mickey had tears in his eyes, but kissed Yevgeny as the boy looked around, obviously trying to find his mother. He had noticed the divorce papers, but was more focused on his son.

"Mama?" Yevgeny called, crawling off his father's lap and started walking around, calling out for his mother.

"Last envelope is for Yev." Ian said, watching as Yevgeny ran through the house-tears in his eyes and voice hoarse-still looking for his mother. "Think we should open it?"

"No. Yev can open it when he gets older... let's just take care of our son, yeah?" Ian's eyes widened comically, and Mickey would've laughed if his-their-son wasn't crying and begging for his mother to come get him. "She gave you the papers; he's as much yours as mine, now." Ian nodded, standing up and pulling Yevgeny to him.

"Mama no here?" Yevgeny asked as Ian rubbed his back.

"Mama had to go away; but you got daddy and daddy Ian." Mickey told his son, kissing his head. "We got you, baby boy." Ian and Mickey weren't sure how long Yevgeny cried, but the boy eventually fell into a restless sleep between his fathers, clutching their hands so neither could leave him the way his mother had.

As Ian watched Mickey rubbing the small boy's back, he thought back to Svetlana's letter; he knew he would always love Yevgeny like he was his own son, but now he actually  _would be_ his son! He decided then and there-watching his man and son laying in silence-that he would give his boys the best life they could ever have.


End file.
